


Where Are Your Avengers Now?

by mybrandneweyes



Series: The Only Exception [5]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, british actors
Genre: Comic Con, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Holly head to Comic Con for a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are Your Avengers Now?

Comic Con had to be the biggest social phenomena that Holly had ever witnessed. She clutched her boyfriend’s hand as they weaved through cosplayers in the San Diego airport. Jango Fett… or Tom… squeezed her hand gently, leading her to the baggage claim in forced silence. 

“I wish we could talk.” Holly said quietly, arms wrapped around his waist as they awaited their luggage. The two of them were so used to chatting up a storm when they traveled together, especially when one of them was visiting a new place. 

Squeezing her hip gently, he motioned towards her bag, which he plucked from the conveyer and rolled over to her to hold. 

“The faster I can get out of this bloody costume, the better I will feel.” He murmured in his American accent, voice muffled by his mask. Holly laughed, kissing his shoulder sweetly. 

“You’re excited. Don’t deny it.” She whispered, walking with him as he spotted his bag. 

“Very excited.” He whispered back, wheeling his bag towards the taxi pickup. Holly did all the talking between the airport and the hotel with her trusty Jango Fett by her side. When they were checking in, Tom bounced from foot to foot in anticipation of getting out of the costume. Holly couldn’t help but laugh as he snagged the room keys from her hand dashed off to the elevators, tugging her with him. 

Once in the elevator, Tom began to take the helmet off, but Holly stopped him. “Not yet, honey. What if we see someone in the hall?” With a groan, his back slammed against the wall of the elevator and she laughed quietly. “If you’re just a but more patient there might be a reward for you when we get in the room.” His entire body froze as she sang to him, looking up through her lashes into her favorite blue eyes. Tom saluted her silently. 

They walked side by side to their room; Tom unlocked it as they arrived. As soon as they were inside, however, he threw his helmet to the side and scooped his love from the floor, kissing her senseless. “That was far too long to go without kissing you.” He growled, carrying her towards the master bedroom. “Shall we break the bed in, my lady?” 

“Indeed, my lord.” She threw her head back in a laugh as he slammed the door shut behind them and tossed her on the bed. 

\--

Holly woke up, her hand running from Tom’s bare chest to his abdomen and sliding her arm around his waist. He moaned, tightening around her possessively. They lie in silence for a few more moments before he kissed the top of her head with a quiet ‘good morning.’ Tom nuzzled her neck, his stubble tickling her skin. 

“Good morning, Tom.” She laughed, running a hand through his curls. 

“What time is the costuming crew coming?” he asked, hands trailing down her back. Holly caught them and returned them to her hips with a small chuckle. 

“Ten o’clock and keep your hands to yourself, sir. You need to take a shower and eat breakfast in the hour that you have.” She laughed as Tom groaned, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow. “Thomas, you slept for ten hours. How can you possibly still be tired?”

“Not all ten hours of that were sleeping, darling.” He teased, pinching her butt playfully. Blushing, Holly wrapped the sheet around herself and walked over to the phone to place their breakfast order. 

“Go get in the shower, Mr. Hiddleston.” She sassed, looking back at the man lying completely nude on the bed. “Especially before I decide to take care of that little… situation.” 

“The situation isn’t so little… you of all people should know that.”

“Tom!” she gasped, laughing loudly. Rolling out of bed, he shot her a mischievous smirk. As she placed the order to room service, Tom looped his arms around her waist, slowly pulling the sheet from around her and letting it pool at her feet. “Tom,” she warned, her hand over the receiver. 

“Come shower with me.” He whispered, placing kisses down the side of her neck and across the plain of her shoulder. 

“If you go start the water and start your shower then I will join you.” She whispered, sneaking kisses in between the questions she answered. Tom dashed off to the bathroom and Holly soon heard the shower turn on, biting back a smile. 

\--  
Swinging her legs back and forth, Holly sat at the breakfast bar and read the morning’s paper while she sipped her coffee. The costuming and makeup crew had been working on Tom now for about an hour and a half. Hayley Atwell had also dropped by to say hello and talk to Tom about their project that had been put on hold. Secretly, Holly was glad that other people could amuse Tom for a bit. She needed a bit of a break after how long their night and morning had been. 

Hearing a bit of a ruckus, she looked up to find not her boyfriend, but his evil counterpart. “Hello,” she smiled, leaning back in her chair. Loki talked towards her with an emotionless expression. Holly grinned up at her transformed boyfriend, smoothing the lapels of his costume. 

“Have you no respect for a god, Midgardian?” he teased, one hand cupping her jawline.

“Oh, my humble prince, I only wish to serve.” She played along, sliding easily into his arms. Tom’s now green eyes darkened with lust. 

“I may call on you later.” 

“Thank you for the consideration, my lord.” She gasped playfully, hands resting on his chest as he kissed her forehead. “The energy is radiating off of you.” 

“I’m very excited.” He confessed. Holly grinned, happy that they had been able to fit this event into his busy schedule. 

“Are you ready to go?” she asked, picking up her cardigan and bag. He nodded and they all headed down to the Hall H. 

Tom was nervous. He had never acted as Loki live and this had all come together on a whim. What if something went wrong? 

Holly placed a kiss on his shoulder and squeezed his hand as they stood backstage together. “You’ll be fine.” She whispered knowingly, reaching up to fix his eyebrow with an amused smile. Nodding silently, he turned back to Kevin Feige, the President of Production at Marvel Studios. The hall went dark and hundreds of people screamed. With one more squeeze to Holly’s hand, he headed out on stage and began his speech…


End file.
